iceagevillagefandomcom-20200222-history
Holiday Tokens
__TOC__ Holiday Tokens are a special currency that appear at the time of holidays/festivals. They can be spent in the Holiday Stores, which show up in the same place as Events in the game. The Holiday Store shows all the items that can be bought with Holiday Tokens. Holiday Tokens cannot be purchased with real money. They must be collected from your village. To find out how to collect them, you must look at the current event in the Holiday Store. The event changes every 2-3 days. To collect tokens faster, you can use the "Rush" option to speed up collection from animals and fun buildings involved in the event. An in-game pop-up stated that "If you use Rush on any of the families listed in an Event, you are always guaranteed to get the Holiday Tokens!" was a question because players did not always receive Tokens every time they used [[Collect Frenzy] in the event where tokens were awarded for using collect frenzy.] Left over Holiday Tokens cannot be saved up for the next holiday event, they disappear with the Holiday Store. So use them up before they leave! As long as you buy at least one family member of an animal sold in the Holiday Store, you will be able to complete the family, because the remaining members cost instead of Holiday Tokens. But make sure you buy as many of the decorations and fun buildings as you want before the Holiday Store expires, because, unlike other limited items, they will not be in the regular shop afterwards! Although they are given the same name at each holiday, their appearance changes. 'Christmas Holiday Tokens' Christmas Holiday Tokens are a special currency that were released from 11th December 2013 - 12th January 2014. They were limited and could only be collected from: *the Mammoth, the Tapir or the Triceratops on the 11th - 13th *the Gyro Drop, the Snow Fort or the Beach Resort on the 14th - 15th *using Collect Frenzy on the 16th - 17th *the Gravelbeast, the Red Ostrich or the Steggy on the 18th - 19th *the Gyro Drop, the Snow Fort or the Volcano on the 20th - 21st *the T-Rex, the Pink Ostrich or the Brown Mammoth on the 22nd - 23rd *the Flying Dino, the Rhino or the Possum on the 24th - 25th *the Bowling Alley, the Gyro Drop or the Snow Fort on the 26th - 27th *the Dung Beetle, the Hippophant or Gray T-Rex on the 28th - 29th *the Gyro Drop, the Iceball Pool or the Volcano on the 30th - 31st *the Mammoth, the Flying Dino or the Wooly Rhino on the 1st - 2nd *the Diving Bird, the Red Ostrich, or the Polar Bear on the 3rd - 4th *the Ermine, the Red-Nosed T-Rex or the Rhino on the 5th - 7th *the Shuffleboard, Sandbox or the Snowboard Half-Pipe on the 8th - 9th *the Mammoth, Rapto Claus or the Theropod on the 10th - 12th The decorations, fun buildings and animals that could be bought with them stayed in the Holiday Shop for the whole of December, however. The Holiday Animals you could purchase with were: *Red-Nosed Reindeer *Holiday Iguanodon *Rapto Claus *Red-Nosed T-Rex 'Valentine's Day Holiday Tokens' Valentine's Day Holiday Tokens are a special currency that were released from 10th February 2014 - 2nd March 2014. They were limited and could only be collected from: *the Gyro Drop, the Sandbox or the Iceball Pool on the 10th - 11th *the Bowling Alley, the Snow Fort or the Beach Resort on the 12th - 13th *the Red Ostrich, the Weasel or the Giant Pink Moth on the 14th - 16th *the Mini-Golf, the Volcano or the Dragon Kite on the 17th - 18th *the Gazelle, the Cuddle Bear or the Triceratops on the 19th - 20th *the Valentines Tiger, the Shark or the Orange Archaeopteryx on the 21st - 22nd *the Ermine, the Brown Mammoth or the Pyroraptor on the 23rd - 24th *the Hedgehog, the Love Buzzard, or the Theropod on the 25th - 26th *the Gyro Drop, the Iceball Pool or the Bumper Cars on the 27th - 28th *the Possum, the Rhino or the Gray T-Rex on the 1st - 2nd Collecting from fun buildings produces 10 . When they can be collected from an animal family, the number of family members affects how many tokens you receive. For a single family member (or a fun building), you get 10 ; for two, you get 11 ; for three, you get 12 ; and for a complete family, you get 13 . The Holiday animals you could purchase with were: *Fox of Love *Valentine's Giraffe *Love Buzzard *Cuddle Bear *Romance Mammoth *Love-O-Saurus *Valentines Tiger 'Easter Holiday Tokens' Easter Holiday Tokens are a special currency that were released from 19th April 2014 - 28th April 2014. They were limited and could only be collected from: *the Fox, Green Bird, Dung Beetle, and Ring Toss 16th-18th *the Hippophant, Egg Painting Station, Orange Rabbit, and Punching Bag on the 19th - 20th *the Rat, Raccoon, Vulture, and Roller Coaster on the 21st - 22nd *the Love Nest, Spinosaurus, Pirate's Lair and Possum on the 23rd - 25th *the Basketball, Stag, Diving Bird and Golden Eagle on the 26th - 27th *the Quetzal, Aardvark, Sneaky and Fencing Spot on the 28th - 29th The amount you get depends on the number of family members you have: Complete family = 40 . 3 members = 30 , 2 members = 20 , and families with 1 member and fun buildings = 10 . The Holiday animals you could purchase with were: *Easter Ermine *Easter Bunny *Basket Dodo *Painted Bonycap *Springtime Raccoon *Tinted Tops Category:Currency